


storms

by momoai (directorenno)



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorenno/pseuds/momoai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they mesh, they make it storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that I posted to my tumblr after a prompt was sent in. I figured I'd post it on here too. Once I finish more prompts, I might post them here too! :)

They grow from little seeds planted in the soil of their friendship.

 

It’s a slow process. A ladder with steps they take one at a time. (Momo tugging at Ai’s hand as he rushes to the top, Sousuke with his hands on Ai’s hips to steady them.)

 

It leads them here, all the way up, to a new apartment and a new life. One where Momotarou smacks a kiss to his cheek and Sousuke ruffles his hair, as Ai takes the keys in his hands. He closes his fist around them, reassured when the edges bite into his skin.

 

Their apartment is blank at first, an equation of white walls and empty rooms. It doesn’t last very long. Momo claims a corner of the living room as his and stacks it with terrariums and bug catching gear. Sousuke claims the other side and turns it into a tidy collection of books and lifting weights. Ai’s things trail from one side to the other, a disoriented mess caught in the ebb and flow.

 

Until Sousuke hangs Ai’s class schedule next to his training regimen. Until Momo makes enough room at his desk for two.

 

Sometimes Ai wakes up to them cooking. Sousuke feeding Momo a spoon of his miso soup and Momo prodding at Sousuke’s lips with a piece of burnt omurice insistently. Ai steals a bite from both, their lips sweet against his own. They steal unstolen kisses in return.

 

They fight sometimes, too. Momo rushing outside in the rain, Sousuke lifting his weights in stubborn silence.  Until the wind lies down and shushes their temper to sleep.

 

It’s the nights that are the sweetest after all. When Ai leaves the shower and finds Sousuke holding Momo to his chest, half lulled to sleep. When Sousuke opens his arms and beckons Ai closer, Momo rolling over to cling onto Ai instead. When Ai’s in the middle, Momo nuzzling their heads together and Sousuke pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck. Their hearts thudding in unison.

 

Because Momo is the sweetest tempest, Sousuke is the eye within, and Ai is the little sailboat, caught in between.

 

(When they mesh, they make it storm.)


End file.
